1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to various methods and structures for eliminating or at least reducing line end epi material growth on gate structures of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, storage devices and the like, a very large number of circuit elements, especially transistors, are provided and operated on a restricted chip area. In integrated circuits fabricated using metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) technology, field effect transistors (FETs) (both NMOS and PMOS transistors) are provided that are typically operated in a switching mode. That is, these transistor devices exhibit a highly conductive state (on-state) and a high impedance state (off-state). FETs may take a variety of forms and configurations. For example, among other configurations, FETs may be either so-called planar FET devices or three-dimensional (3D) devices, such as FinFET devices.
A field effect transistor (FET), irrespective of whether an NMOS transistor or a PMOS transistor is considered, and irrespective of whether it is a planar or 3D FinFET device, typically comprises doped source and drain regions that are formed in a semiconducting substrate that are separated by a channel region. A gate insulation layer is positioned above the channel region and a conductive gate electrode is positioned above the gate insulation layer. The gate insulation layer and the gate electrode may sometimes be referred to as the gate structure for the device. By applying an appropriate voltage to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive and current is allowed to flow from the source region to the drain region. In a planar FET device, the gate structure is formed above a substantially planar upper surface of the substrate. In some cases, one or more epitaxial growth processes are performed to form epi semiconductor material in recesses formed in the source/drain regions of the planar FET device. In some cases, the epi material may be formed in the source/drain regions without forming any recesses in the substrate for a planar FET device. The gate structures for such planar FET devices may be manufactured using so-called “gate-first” or “replacement gate” (gate-last) manufacturing techniques.
Immense progress has been made over recent decades with respect to increased performance and reduced feature sizes of circuit elements, such as transistors. However, the ongoing demand for enhanced functionality of electronic devices has forced semiconductor manufacturers to steadily reduce the dimensions of the circuit elements and to increase the operating speed of the circuit elements. The continuing scaling of feature sizes, however, involves great efforts in redesigning the structure of the devices, process techniques and developing new process strategies and tools so as to comply with new design rules. More specifically, to improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the past decades. That is, the channel length of planar FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel region of a planar FET device from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain region. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the planar FET as an active switch is degraded.
As noted above, in contrast to a planar FET, which has a substantially planar structure, a so-called FinFET device has a three-dimensional (3D) structure. The basic features of a FinFET device include one or more vertically oriented fins that span the channel region of the device and the source/drain regions, a gate structure positioned around the exposed portions of the fins in the channel region of the device, a gate cap layer positioned above the gate electrode of the gate structure, and sidewall spacers positioned adjacent the gate structure and the gate cap layer. The sidewall spacers and gate cap layer protect the gate structure during subsequent processing operations. The gate structure may be comprised of a layer of insulating material, e.g., a layer of high-k insulating material or silicon dioxide, and one or more conductive material layers (e.g., metal and/or polysilicon) that serve as the gate electrode for the device. As noted above, the fins have a three-dimensional configuration: a height, a width and an axial length. The axial length corresponds to the direction of current travel in the device when it is operational. The portions of the fins covered by the gate structure are the channel regions of the FinFET device. In a conventional process flow, the portions of the fins that are positioned outside of the spacers, i.e., in the source/drain regions of the device, may be increased in size or even merged together by performing one or more epitaxial growth processes to form epi semiconductor material on the portions of the fins in the source/drain regions of the FinFET device. The process of increasing the size of or merging the fins in the source/drain regions of the FinFET device is performed for various reasons, e.g., to reduce the resistance of source/drain regions and/or to make it easier to establish electrical contact to the source/drain regions, etc. Even if an epi “merge” process is not performed, an epi growth process will typically be performed on the fins in the source/drain regions of the device to increase their physical size. In a FinFET device, the gate structure may enclose both sides and the upper surface of all or a portion of the fins to form a tri-gate structure so as to result in a channel having a three-dimensional structure instead of a planar structure. In some cases, an insulating cap layer, e.g., silicon nitride, is positioned at the top of the fins and the FinFET device only has a dual-gate structure (fin sidewalls only).
Thus, unlike a planar FET, in a FinFET device, a channel is formed perpendicular to the upper surface of the semiconducting substrate, thereby reducing the physical size of the FinFET device. Also, in a FinFET device, the junction capacitance at the drain region of the device is greatly reduced, which tends to significantly reduce short channel effects. When an appropriate voltage is applied to the gate electrode of a FinFET device, the surfaces (and the inner portion near the surface) of the fins, i.e., the vertically oriented sidewalls and the top upper surface of the fin (for a tri-gate device), form a surface inversion layer or a volume inversion layer that contributes to current conduction. In a FinFET device (tri-gate), the “channel-width” is estimated to be about two times (2×) the vertical fin-height plus the width of the top surface of the fin, i.e., the fin width. Multiple fins can be formed in the same foot-print as that of a planar transistor device. Accordingly, for a given plot space (or foot-print), FinFETs tend to be able to generate significantly higher drive current density than planar FET devices. Additionally, the leakage current of FinFET devices after the device is turned “OFF” is significantly reduced as compared to the leakage current of planar FETs, due to the superior gate electrostatic control of the “fin” channel on FinFET devices. In short, the 3D structure of a FinFET device is a superior structure as compared to that of a planar FET, especially in the 20 nm CMOS technology node and beyond. The gate structures for such FinFET devices may also be manufactured using so-called “gate-first” or “replacement gate” (gate-last) manufacturing techniques.
Over recent years, due to the reduced dimensions of the transistor devices, the operating speed of the circuit components has been increased with every new device genera-tion, and the “packing density,” i.e., the number of transistor devices per unit area, in such products has also increased during that time. As a result of such increased packing densities, the physical space between adjacent devices has become very small, which can lead to some problems in manufacturing.
In general, one commonly employed technique for forming gate structures for either planar or 3D devices involves forming a line-type gate electrode structure above a layer of insulating material that is formed above an active region defined in a semiconductor substrate. Typically, the line-type gate electrode structures are formed by depositing or thermally growing a layer of gate insulation material, e.g., silicon dioxide, on the spaced-apart active regions that are separated by isolation material, blanket-depositing a layer of gate electrode material, e.g., polysilicon or amorphous silicon, on the gate insulation layer and blanket-depositing a gate cap material layer on the layer of gate electrode material. Thereafter, gate electrodes for the devices are typically formed by patterning at least the gate cap layer and the layer of gate electrode material to define long parallel line-type structures, i.e., gate electrode structures that extend across multiple spaced-apart active regions and the isolation regions formed in the substrate between such spaced-apart active regions. These long, line-type gate electrode structures are initially patterned so as to have the desired critical dimension, i.e., the dimension of gate electrode corresponding to the “gate length” (or direction of current travel) of the finished device. At some point later in the process flow, these long, line-type gate electrode structures are subsequently “cut” by performing an etching process to define the gate electrodes having the desired length in the “gate-width” direction of the transistor device. This results in substantially rectangular shaped gate structures (when viewed from above) having the desired dimensions in the gate-length and gate width directions. After the gate electrodes are patterned, a sidewall spacer is typically formed around the perimeter of the substantially rectangular shaped gate structure, i.e., the spacer if formed adjacent all four side sidewalls (two sidewalls and two end surfaces) of each of the patterned gate electrodes. In some cases, a thin liner layer may be formed on the gate structure prior to forming the sidewall spacer. The sidewall spacer, in combination with the gate cap layer, function to protect the gate electrode structure in subsequent processing operations. In the case where transistor devices are manufactured using so-called gate-first processing techniques, the gate structures (gate electrode plus the gate insulation layer) formed as described above are final gate structures for the device. In the situation where transistor devices are manufactured using so-called gate-last processing techniques, the gate structures (gate electrode and gate insulation layer) formed as described above are sacrificial in nature and will be subsequently removed (after several process operations are performed) and replaced with a final gate structure for the device. In the gate-last processing technique, the final gate structure typically includes one or more layers of high-k (k greater than 10) insulating material and one or more layers of metal that constitute at least part of the conductive gate electrode of the final gate structure.
Unfortunately, as device dimensions have decreased and packing densities have increased, it is more likely that, when epi semiconductor material is formed in the source/drain regions of the planar or 3D transistor device, some of the epi material may undesirably form on the end surfaces of the polysilicon/amorphous silicon gate electrode. This may occur for several reasons. As noted above, after the gate structures are patterned, a sidewall spacer is formed around all four sides of the gate structure so as to, along with the gate cap layer, encapsulate and protect the gate electrode during subsequent processing operations. As packing densities have increased, the end-to-end spacing between two different gate electrode structures formed above two different active regions has decreased, thereby limiting the physical size, i.e., the width, of the protective sidewall spacers. Additionally, as the pitch between adjacent gate structures has decreased, the width of the protective sidewall spacers must also be decreased. With respect to forming a sidewall spacer on a FinFET device, the duration of the etching process performed to form the spacer is typically increased to insure that the layer of spacer material is completely cleared from the surfaces of the fins in the source/drain regions of the FinFET device. This over-etching also tends to reduce the width of the protective spacer. All of these factors and others tend to result in an undesirable thinning of the spacer, particularly at the corner of the gate electrode (the intersection between the side surfaces and the end surfaces of the gate electrode). It is not uncommon that, due to these factors and others, some portion of the polysilicon or amorphous silicon gate electrode material will be exposed at the time epi semiconductor material is formed in the source/drain regions of a planar or FinFET device. As a result, epi semiconductor material will undesirably form on the exposed portions of the gate electrode layer.
The extent and amount of undesirable epi semiconductor material formation will vary depending upon the particular application and the quality of the manufacturing processes used to manufacture the device. In a worst case scenario, this undesirable epi semiconductor material may form around the entire end surface of a particular gate electrode so as to effectively from a conductive “bridge” between one or both of the source/drain regions and the gate electrode. In another example, such undesirable epi semiconductor material may span the space between the opposing end surfaces of two spaced-apart gate electrode structures, wherein the epi material may form on one or both of the spaced-apart gate structures. As a result of such undesirable and unpredictable epi formation, the resulting semiconductor devices and the integrated circuits including such devices may complete fail or operate at less than acceptable performance levels. One solution to remedy the potential formation of such undesirable epi material would be to simply make the end-to-end spacing between two adjacent gate structures and the pitch between such adjacent gate structures large enough so extra thick spacers could be formed around the gate structures. However, such a “solution” would lead to reduced packing densities, which is counter to the ongoing trend in the industry now and for the foreseeable future.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and structures for eliminating or at least reducing line end epi material growth on gate structures of semiconductor devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.